Whats Eating You, Sly?
by epiphanies
Summary: *Complete*Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy are best friends, lovers of literature, solitude, and Slytherin Pride.
1. Default Chapter

Whats Eating You, Sly?

Chapter One

By: Emma

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine. 

Summary: it ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Please! I need at least five so that I may continue. It is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story.

  
  
  
  


"Upon the corner of the moon there hangs a vaporous drop profound; I'll catch it here it come to ground, and that distilled by magic sleights shall raise such artificial sprites as by the strength of their illusion shall draw him on to his confusion...he shall spurn fate, scorn death and bear his hopes above wisdom, grace and fear! And you all know security...is mortals' chiefest enemy."

Draco Malfoy didn't even blink. 

"MacBeth."

Pansy Parkinson grinned and flopped down onto the bed next to him, which was a velvet silver-green, "I'm never going to win! How do you know all of this stuff? That speech could have been from any play!"

Draco shrugged, in that cool, offhand manner of his, "I used the process of elimination, my dearest. Simple as that. I merely remember that Hecate had uttered that speech, and using my brilliant smarts, deducted that the play must be MacBeth, for no other of Shakespeare's plays are host to the actual Goddess of Witchcraft."

"Smartass." Pansy stuck out her tongue at her best friend and he smirked at her. However, it wasn't the regular Draco-Malfoy Trademark smirk. It was one that Pansy, over the summer, had come to associate with a close friendship that she had come to share with the silver-eyed masterpiece of a teenaged boy. 

She and Draco had basically grown up together, parents both supporters of the Dark Lord, but they had never taken the time to -know- one another. 

When she'd first come to Hogwarts, she'd begun to notice Draco in a boy-meets-girl kind of way. She was also the first person to admit that she'd had a crush on him for five years strictly because of his icy eyes, fair hair and body carved out of marble. But, in fact, once Pansy had actually talked to him - which began at the end of fifth year - her lust had been buried under a blanket of awe and admiration. Draco was not only a sight easy on the eyes, but he had a personality nearly identical to her own...if he wasn't a -slight- bit cockier.

At the start of the summer, her parents had moved to the Malfoy Manor, as well as many other Death Eater families. The place, after all, was -huge- and it had become the central meeting place for the Dark Lord's supporters over the past fourteen or fifteen years. 

Over the summer, Pansy and Draco had been forced to hang out together. The only other kids their age hanging about the Manor were Crabbe and Goyle, and seeing as though they were about as vivacious as lamp posts, Pansy and Draco had often just gone off on their own. Pansy was surprised when Draco admitted to her that even though he'd lived at his Manor his entire life, he still didn't know most of the land off by heart ("Except from a bird's eye view," he'd bragged.)

One day, they were sitting out by the lake -which, miraculously, Draco actually had known about before Pansy's arrival - and he, out of nowhere, began to recite poetry. Pansy couldn't remember which poem it had been, but she had recognized the words and, halfways between astonishment and laughter, she had fallen off of the log they'd been seated on. Draco hadn't stopped speaking the verses, he only leaned over and offered her his hand. Once she was seated, and he was finished, he'd looked her way. She could see a glimmer of a twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Don't laugh at me." she'd said, embarrassed. 

"Why did you fall off of the log?" he asked bluntly, and she burst into laughter.

"I..."

"What?"

"I was surprised, thats all. You were reciting poetry. The Ice King, reciting poetry about a warm summer's day, near a lake. It was ironic and... odd, and I recognized it. Who is it by?"

He looked away from her, "Robert Frost."

Pansy nodded, "I thought so. So, you like that sort of thing? Poetry?"

Draco turned again, this time looking at her straight in the eye.

"Everything. Language. Words. Poetry, anything spoken, anything acted. My passions lay amidst the words unspoken, my passions lie naked when I've written them down. If they have only been said, there is no proof that I had ever said such words. If written, if found, I could be condemned forever to something that I may have only felt for one morsel in time."

Pansy blinked, and then found herself nodding. She felt the same way...if her parents knew how she felt about something things, she was sure that they would have no problem condemning her, in the words of Malfoy, to something that could change with experience. 

Pansy remembered how she and Malfoy had begun to talk about Shakespeare, and the wonders of his words. Remembered the first day that Draco had challenged her to the Speech Game, which they had just finished playing...one person would pick a speech from a play, the other would name the play, and if they knew, the person who'd uttered the speech. Draco, of course, was absolutely unsurpassable because he'd read every play over and over and -over-. Pansy frequently teased him about the boringness of his childhood, and he always responded with the mere "You're jealous because I'm winning." 

She always was, a little bit. But the rest of her was just enjoying the game, not caring how far ahead in points she lay. They'd stopped counting long ago, for sake of pity on Pansy and ego on Draco. She enjoyed spending time with him too much to bother with competition.

Pansy fidgeted on the bed, suddenly, for the first time, uncomfortable with Draco sitting beside her, crouched in a corner with his head cocked to one side, chin resting on his fist. He always looked so pensive. Like he was thinking deeply about something, but you couldn't never tell exactly what. That's one of the things that always made people a little bit intimidated by him. Intellect? Scary thought, to most teenagers.

Pansy and Draco had come back to Hogwarts in the fall as the best of friends. Knowing everything about the other. -Everything-. They'd talked about literature and theatre, sure. Also parents, friends, competitions, Quidditch, school, teachers, Harry Potter and his little gang of no-names...even the Dark Lord, which was something that their parents rarely -directly- referenced to for fear of spies or being caught.

"So," Draco said quietly, looking at Pansy like he'd just remembered she was sitting there, "Whats eating you, Sly?"

Sly was the nickname that she'd gotten from him over the summer. They had been talking about names, and she'd reflected on how much she hated hers...so he'd resorted to calling her Just General Slytherin Chick, Sly for short. She kind of liked it. It felt at home with her.

The problem was, she didn't know what was -eating- her. She felt odd, all of a sudden. The past few months had been so easy with Draco...they both got along incredibly well. Maybe it was just that they were back at Hogwarts, which was where she used to have a crush on him, and they were on a rather nicely-sized bed. With silk sheets.

"Not much, I'm just tired." she lied, "I think I'm going to go up to bed. I can't stand to be upstaged anymore tonight."

"Aw. Sorry to hear it, darlin'. I was starting to feel a little doozy myself, figured you may actually have a chance of winning."

She shot him her own personal smirk, "Thanks, but no thanks. Right now, I'm liking sleep much more than I'm liking you."

Pansy turned and was halfways finished shutting the door when she heard him chuckle. Then, his lights went out. She smiled to herself, and padded down to her own room. 

What had that been about on the bed? Nah, it was just those teenage hormones kicking in again. It wouldn't have mattered if she was sitting on that bed with Neville Longbottom, she would have still felt the same way. Well, almost the same way.

She slipped into her night-dress, and grabbed her copy of MacBeth from her dresser. 

Hmm. Prithee, what for the next challenge?

  
  


*A/N: What does everybody think so far? I like the fact that Pansy's actually a fairly cool person and that she and Draco are actually connecting. So far, I haven't read a single story where anybody has connected - romantic or friendship-wise. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, so bear with me. I'm counting on at least five reviews before I continue. 'Night! - Emma


	2. Montage 1

Whats Eating You, Sly?

Montage One

By: Emma

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine. 

Summary: it ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Please! I need at least five so that I may continue, for real this time. This chapter will be the last if not for five reviews. It is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story. Oh and yes, I do love Shakespeare and there will be at least one quote in every chapter or montage that I do. 

FYI: I will do one chapter, then one montage. The chapter basically has the meat, the montage probably has follow-up, or pretty little things that don't have much to do with the plot but are there anyways. OR, sometimes, they could have everything to do with the plot...so PAY ATTENTION! Muahahah! PS Watch out for millepedes, they are the spawn of Satan! Have you ever SEEN one of those things? Whoa. Creepiness. *shudder*

  
  
  
  


A few weeks later, Pansy and Draco were sitting on a couch in front of the fire of the Slytherin Common Room, playing the speech game again. This time, Draco was challenging Pansy.

Draco cleared his throat, straightened his back, and began.

"The raging rocks and shivering shocks shall break the locks of prison gates; and Phibbus car shall shine from far, and make and mar the foolish fates."

Pansy gulped. She knew that little speech, she had read it only a few months before...it was from a play that she hadn't yet read, and Draco had lent to her...what was it....

"A Midsummer Night's Dream!" she blurted, and he raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Bravo. Kudos to you, Pansy, that's the quickest you've gotten it for about...ever."

Pansy stuck out her tongue, "Bottom is cool."

"Bottom is an -ass-." punned Draco, not even having to take a moment to plan his answer. She grinned at him. He was so cool sometimes.

Unfortunately, before they could continue on with the challenge, they heard simultaneous yukyuk-ing from the stairwell leading to the boys' dormitories. 

Crabbe and Goyle were both clutching pieces of parchment, which, as they drew closer, Pansy could see sprawled messy, crude drawings, presumably of Gryffindors. However, that was only apparent by the obviously many-scribbled out attempts at spelling the house name on the back of each drawing.

Pansy and Draco looked at each other and didn't have to speak as the two lugs lofted heavily past them and out of the common room.

"Are they under the imperious curse?" Pansy wondered aloud. If they were, it would at least be a good excuse to why they -acted- so dim.

"No! They're just easily manipulated." replied Draco, "If Potter came into the common room right now and told them that he was me in disguise, they would believe him right up until the moment -after- he had them pledge their everlasting allegiance to Dumbledore."

"Wow," Pansy's eyes raised in disgusted surprise, "I never knew."


	3. Chapter 2

Whats Eating You, Sly?

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine

Summary: it ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Please! I need at least five so that I may continue. It is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story.

  
  


Pansy and Draco were sitting in the Great Hall the Monday following, eating their breakfast (which was rather disgusting, for some reason) and discussing the trip to Hogsmeade on the weekend. Draco had bought Pansy a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, and Pansy was still teasing him ("I'm not one of your girly girls that you take out on dates, I'm your best friend!")

Just then, something caught both of their attention. 

"You can't have them! I bought them with the gold that my Gram sent me for my birthday!"

"Don't care, Longass!" grunted Crabbe, and grabbed the packet of Fizzing Whizzbees from Neville's pale little hands. Neville looked like he was going to cry as Crabbe ripped them open and poured them into his mouth. 

Draco turned to Pansy, his eyes completely solemn, "Do -you- find that immoral?"

Pansy blinked hastily. "No."

"Good. Neither do I."

Pansy breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow. You scared the shit out of me."

"I know."

"Hey, you think that's funny?" said a voice from behind them. Pansy whirled around in her seat to see none other than Harry Potter. (A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry...the cheese, the cheese is attacking my story! Ok, I'm done. Swear.)

"I happen to think a lot of things are funny, Harry. Because in the whole package of having a -personality- comes the sense of humour." Draco raised his eyes to meet the black haired boy's, unafraid. Pansy could feel her breakfast churning in her stomach. Was something going to break out here? She couldn't tell whether she was nervous or excited, or both.

"Its not personality you have, Malfoy, but venom. Why don't you just sod off, and get your cronie to give Neville back his candy?"

"How about..." Draco trailed, looking around in mock thought, "...not?"

Harry glared at him, then left, shaking his head on his way to the Gryffindor table.

Pansy grinned, and he winked at her while poking at his eggs. 

Something -else- caught her eye then, and she nudged Draco to look over at the Gryffindor table, where Neville was talking sadly to Hermione Granger, who had become suddenly beautiful over the summer. Pansy was sure that it wasn't natural. She grabbed him in a supportive hug, and all of the Gryffindor boys except Harry -who was now dealing with his own little fan club - looked enviously at the boy, who was now sniffing a little.

"Look at that!"hissed Pansy, "Can you believe it?"

"Disgusting." Draco agreed.

"How can -all- of the guys in Gryffindor like -"

"And how can -all- of the girls in Gryffindor like-"

"And they don't even like -each other-!" she exclaimed.

"Tragic." Draco said dryly, still watching the other side of the room.

Pansy had a thought.

"Draco...why are we talking about this?"

"We're not, we never have, and never will."

"Agreed."


	4. Montage 2

What's Eating You, Sly?

  
  


Montage Two

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine

Summary: it ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Do it if you feel like doing it. If not, its ok. Just keep in mind...it is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story.

  
  
  
  


Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip drop.

Never in her life had Pansy felt so tranquil. And yet, at the same time, she had never felt so conflicted. 

She and Draco were sitting outside on a bench, in the rain. Not speaking a word, but simply watching the droplets merge with the lake, and the occasional tentacle supplied by the squid.

They had been sitting there alone for hours, ever since their game had finished ("He jests at a scar that never felt a wound!" "Romeo. Come on, you can find better than that!") Now... Quietly thinking to themselves, comfortable in their silence.

Pansy didn't know what Draco was thinking about, but she needed to ask him something, so she hoped that he wasn't thinking of something of the upmost importance.

"Is it wrong, what our parents do?" she finally said quietly.

Draco continued staring at the lake. Pansy didn't know whether to repeat the question or not. Just as she was about to, he spoke.

"Sly...come on. Why would you ask me that?"

"It's just that.."

"Sly! Who's to judge what's right and wrong? It's just some idiot's idea of a way to keep global order, isn't it?"

Pansy met his eyes, "I suppose that's a good way to look at it."

He broke the gaze and turned his attention back to the lake, "I think so."


	5. Chapter 3

What's Eating You, Sly?

Chapter Three

By: Emma

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine

Summary: it ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Reviews? Well...let me say this! It is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story.

  
  
  
  


Pansy and Draco hadn't spoken of the day at the lake since their conversation. Everything was back to normal... people asking whether they were dating or not and their subsequent laughter, teasing the first years, handing out detentions to any Gryffindor who dared to make eye contact...

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." said Draco, and Pansy squinted thoughtfully while eating her eggs at breakfast.

As they walked to Charms, Draco startled Pansy by saying something - and extremely loud, at that.

"I'm *so* glad I'm not a mudblood."

Pansy smirked as she realized that the Gryffindor Trio were walking near, and faked a simper, "Oh, but Draco! They get to cry and whine and get sympathy all the time! Everybody loves them!"

"I sincerely hope you're joking." Draco said, his grey eyes watching the crowd's reaction.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Of course I am! What do you *think* of me?"

Draco began to laugh, just as the one and only Harry Potter appeared from behind him and pointed his wand at Pansy.

"Shut it, Parkinson."

"Oh, what are you going to do, Potter?" she replied dryly, "You wouldn't want me to have to give you a detention just because I touched a mud*bloody* nerve-"

Before Pansy could finish, Harry shouted and she was dancing, dancing, dancing...she couldn't stop dancing!

Draco turned on Harry and whipped out his wand, but Pansy reached out and grabbed it while doing a little jig.

"Give it, Sly!" he said angrily, but she shook her head.

"No," she said breathlessly, "Potter, that's detention with Filch tonight at eight. Draco, just leave him, don't bother about him, just take the wand back and fix me!"

She handed Draco his wand back and he muttered "Finite Incantatem."

Pansy breathed a sigh of relief as her legs stopped moving, then collapsed underneath her from shock.

Then she glared at Potter, Granger and Weasley, "And Potter...make sure to tell Filch that it was for magic in the halls, he really adores that."

And with that, she pulled a furious looking Draco into their Charms classroom.

Pansy looked at him, and clapped her hands, "I know it! Its from Twelfth Night!"

"I can't believe that stupid, holier than thou-"

Pansy sighed, disappointed that he wasn't acting all cool and suave about how it had taken her so long to figure out his quote, but nevertheless did so with perfect acuteness, "Don't worry about it."

"But he-"

"Don't worry about it!"


	6. Montage 3

What's Eating You, Sly?

Montage 3

By: Emma

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine.

Summary: it ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Please! It is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story.

  
  
  
  


Later that day, Pansy and Draco made their way back to the Slytherin dungeon. Draco was still fuming about Harry's attack on Pansy.

"That stupid prat! I really hate that kid. Why wouldn't you just let me hex him, Sly? I can't believe he touched you with that curse, that slimy Gryffindor -bastard-! They just don't understand our view, they weren't raised the same way we were. They're not -like- us!"

"We're better than they are," said Pansy, trying to soothe Draco's fury.

"We most certainly are." he said furiously, turning away from her.

Pansy watched his narrow back contract whenever he moved his arms or head slightly, and found herself wondering.

*Are we? Are we truly better than they are? We only provoke them, and they attack. It seems more like a two way street to me. But perhaps...perhaps I think too much. Perhaps I should try to act more like Draco. Not think about why or how, but just accept what I'm told.

But doesn't that make life dull?

I would never tell Draco this, but he and Harry Potter have so much in common. They're both loyal and stubborn, both play Quidditch well...both defend their friends like noble guard dogs, both hold an extreme prejudice against anybody in the house that they particularly dislike...and what about that quote that Draco chose from Twelfth Night?

"Some are born great..." like those who defeat the Dark Lord as a baby?

"Some achieve greatness..." like those who defeat their deadly enemy over and over and -over- again...

"Some have greatness thrust upon them." Like those who can't even remember the deed that earned them their acclaimed fame?

  
  



	7. Chapter 4

What's Eating You, Sly?

Chapter 4

By: Emma

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine.

Summary: it ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Please! It is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story.  
  
  
  


Pansy fell asleep a fortnight later, wondering, like every night for the past two weeks, whether she and Draco were better than the Tremendous Trio.

She'd been asleep for about a quarter of an hour when a noise stirred her.

"Sly?"

"Draco," Pansy yawned, sitting up and finding him crouched beside her bed, "What?"

"I have a question for you."

Were her eyes deceiving her, or was Draco looking particularly...vulnerable, at the moment?

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" she said, yawning again.

"No, I think this has waited long enough."

Interesting.

"Fine. Fire away."

"Well...I...did anybody ever...touch you? As a kid?"

"What?!" she nearly shouted, then brought her voice down to a low whisper as she surveyed her friend with concerned eyes, "Draco, what exactly are you implying?"

His eyes widened, "No! I didn't mean -bad- touch, I meant....touch. Caress. Hug, ruffle your hair, whatever."

Pansy furrowed her brow, "Sure they did, when I was small. My maid, Shinata, she tucked me into bed every night and got me dressed every morning, so I suppose she must have."

"What about your parents? Your family?"

Pansy paused, looking into her memory.

"No," she said softly, watching Draco carefully, "Never."

"Oh." he said with equal softness.

After a short silence, Pansy yawned -again- and said "Was that all, Draco?"

"Yeah...yeah. "Night, Sly."

"A thousand times goodnight." she murmured.

*I wonder what that was all about,* thought Pansy, *Is Draco feeling pensive? Nostalgic? Insecure? We weren't put in Slytherin because we got no attention as children. We were put in here because we are strong. Harry Potter was raised by Muggles that despised him and he got into Gryffindor - no paternal affection there. 

That's yet -another- thing that Draco and Potter have in common. Oi.*


	8. Montage 4

What's Eating You, Sly?

Montage 4

By: Emma

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine.

Summary: it ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Please! It is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story.

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Pansy met Draco in the dungeon Common room. He seemed to be avoiding meeting her eyes.

"Hey." she greeted as they began to walk out, "Ready for breakfast?"

He grunted in response.

She perked her voice up to an annoying level, "So, reading for the Quidditch match on Saturday?"

Another grunt.

*Ay me.* 

This was getting ridiculous.

Just before they reached the Great Hall, she grabbed his elbow.

Then, he caught her gaze.

"Look, what's the matter with you today?" she asked quietly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Is this about last night?"

"No," he said sharply, looking away.

"Then what?"

"Nothing is wrong," he said, exasperated, "Can we -please- just go to breakfast?"

Pansy eyed him concernedly, and nodded.

Without another word, they headed to the Slytherin table.


	9. Chapter 5

Whats Eating You, Sly?

Chapter Five

By: Emma

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine. 

Summary: It ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Please! It's a beautiful thing. It is...well...it is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As the weeks passed and the lake frosted over with a shimmery glaze, the student body buzzed with the news that indeed, a ball would take place at Hogwarts this year.

Pansy and Draco really hadn't really spoken of it - they'd gone together to the Yule Ball two years before, but that was before. Things had changed.

Not to say that Pansy wouldn't love to attend with Draco again, it had been fun. But, in the past year and a half, Draco had become quite popular with the female population - a positive heartthrob, even among girls in other houses! Why would Draco pass up a dating event for his best friend?

*Maybe he'll remember how much fun you had last time,* she told herself hopefully.

*But he sees you all the time,* she argued, *there wouldn't be a point!*

It wasn't as though she would be at a loss for a date, she had a sweet round face and sky blue eyes that brought out here straw coloured strands of hair and freckles...but still.

She sat down at the dinner table alone - Draco had had "business" to take care of directly after class and she hadn't seen him since - so she turned to Blaise Zabini and began speaking about Neville's marked fiftieth cauldron melting just an hour before in a ceremonious Potions class.

She was soon laughing with Blaise so uproariously that she didn't notice Draco appear at her side and tuck in.

"Guess what?" he said excitedly, and turned her attention immediately from Blaise to him. 

"Potter's finally expired?" she quipped, feeling still giddy from the memories of Potions class.

"No, better." he grinned in an un-Draco-ish manner, "I got a date!"

"A date?" Pansy said blankly.

"Yeah! For the ball, you know?" he sipped his pumpkin juice, attempting to return to his cool style, but failing.

"Oh," Pansy finally said, an edge lurking in her voice, "Who's the lucky girl? Or, shall I say, victim?"

"Branwen Sharp," he said happily, "Ravenclaw, Seventh year."

"I know who Branwen is," Pansy said waspishly, "she won that beauty contest last year. Little did they know, she got her Mummy to touch up her nose and improve her singing voice."

"Who told you that? That's not even true," said Draco, annoyed. He stopped eating his potatoes and stared at her.

"She bragged about it to -everyone- last year, Draco."

He hesitated, then studied his potatoes, "I don't care, why do you think I care?"

"Because," said Pansy, her temper rising, "I just thought you might want to know that your little gem isn't as natural as you may think!"

"Why do -you- care, Sly?" he snapped, and she glared at him.

"Believe me, I *don't*."

She turned her head sharply back to Blaise, who was just finishing off his pumpkin juice.

"Blaise, do you have a date for the ball?"

Blaise's eyes widened and Pansy crossed her fingers that she hadn't just set herself up for ridicule.

"Er, no, I don't, Pansy. Why?"

"What do you think about going to the ball with me?"

Blaise's eyes brightened, to Pansy's relief, and she noticed for the first time how very tan and handsome he was.

"Actually," he said enthusiastically, clapping her on the hand, "I had been wanting to ask you anyway! But why aren't you going with Draco?" he lowered his voice for the last bit, but Pansy knew that Draco was listening.

She waved him off airily, "Oh, we're just friends, Blaise! Now, who would want to go to a ball with a *lifelong friend*? No, I'd *much* rather go with *you*."

"Excellent," Blaise grinned at her, and she smiled back. Good thing she'd had all summer to act out plays with Draco and hone her dramatic skills - it was beginning to really come in handy.

"So, I'll meet you in the Common Room at seven, then?" Blaise took out a small calendar from his back pocket and marked it as Pansy nodded and winked at him. Then she smiled furtively into her pudding.

This plan - this *vengeance* - was absolutely *flawless*!


	10. Author's Notes

What's Eating You, Sly?

Author's Notes!!!

  
  
  
  


Finally. I've got the story figured out...you guys are going to love it. Unfortunately, at this point, the story goes up to Montage Six, also known as The Finale. But, sorry to say, I haven't polished any more up yet...you'll have to wait a few days. Hopefully I can get it up before my birthday (Saturday.) Maybe if I get a couple of nice reviews before then, I'll be able to squeeze in Montage Five...lol. Well, here goes my Author's Notes!!! *excited grin*

  
  


Bellezza : Thanks for being the first reviewer on this story! :D I know, D/P fics are kind of hard to find...I still think that Slytherins have problems, but that doesn't mean that they're stone cold enough not to have feelings, you know?

  
  
  
  


Lour : Thank you, I like to make my stories cute. Hey, can I ask a question? I like it when people call me cute, but some girls are bothered by it. Why? It's way better than being called ugly or old or horrible! I feel lucky to be called cute! LoL! I don't know if I'm alone in this or not!

  
  
  
  


Sugarbabe : Shakespeare has nothing to do with Harry Potter. But in this fic, he has a lot to do with Pansy and Draco. It's just another layer of their personalities. Like the onion in Shrek. ;)

  
  
  
  


Sharpe : LoL thanks for the review, I've been continuing the story, I hope you approve! And I knew what lobotomized meant, because I was talking to my mother about rape about three years ago and she gave me her theory of how rapists should be persecuted...but that's totally off-topic. Thank you, hon!

  
  
  
  


Guardian of the Lost Souls : I really like your sn. Is it from a Celtic song, perchance? I think I've heard of something like that. I think Pansy is an interesting character. JK just leaves so much to the imagination with her. I mean, she can't expect us to believe that evil is so black and white, can she? I don't think so!

  
  
  
  


Haldirs-Wife : Thank you! I hope you like the story so far! And I like that my Draco is strange...he's fun to play with. He actually reminds me of a guy I know...except the guy I know wouldn't be as mean as Draco can be. Just his obsession with literature. I used to have a great crush on this guy. LoL. Oh...I've always done Blaise as a guy, but it's really a unisex name, so either work. LoL. 

  
  
  
  


Jillian Finch : Well, I wasn't sure about the pairing...the only other story I'd had Pansy feature really in was Sweet&Sour, and that one, she's with Harry. I was the originator of that pairing, I posted it originally on here about two years ago. *hangs head in shame* It's a very strange pairing. But I like intellectual Pansy, she's fun to play with. Thanks for the review!

  
  
  
  


Bellatrix Lestrange : Thanks so much for the great review! I know, when I find a good ship, I always have to re-read because nobody comes up with anything new! So, when new fics come out, it's always like you said, a breath of fresh air. I cringed when I saw your sn though! Nothing personal! I just hate Bellatrix...as much as I can imagine a story behind Draco and Pansy's mean-ness, Bellatrix just isn't redeemable to me. lol. I really wanted to kill her with my bare hands by the end of Book Five. *cringes again* lol

  
  
  
  


Straycat1 : Thanks for the review! Originality is always something that I look for when I brainstorm ideas for fics, so I really appreciate your comment! :D (I'd never stop writing! Don't worry!)

  
  
  
  


Furiya Celine : You sure know how to make a girl blush. :D I'm glad you like it so much! I originally told my idea to my Mum, who's read the books, but she strongly said that Draco and Pansy were too evil to really have feelings. But I went against her judgement, and now I have reviewers that are as excellent as you! Thanks so much for restoring my faith in that old saying "Anything's Possible!"

  
  
  
  


Uozumi : Thanks so much! I'd always recommend a Pansy/Draco story search, though you won't find much. There isn't a Pansy button on the character pulldown. *pouts*

  
  
  
  


Larzdinn : Thanks! I like having complex relations in my stories. Do they really click? *giggles* I hope that they do. If they do, that means that I've succeeded. Please, tell me if I've succeeded!

  
  
  
  


Liebling : You are the best reviewer, man. Wow. You've reviewed so many of my fics, it's amazing and flattering. You rock. Thank you so much. LoL. But I haven't had the experiences myself...well, not in my real physical life. But I daydream quite a bit, so I suppose that I've been Pansy a few times...lol. Escapism at it's best!

  
  
  
  


Hids : LoL! Well, I hope my fic doesn't follow the show and become crap! I never actually followed Dawson's Creek...more of a Buffy girl meself. :D

  
  
  
  


Ashley*CB : I used to love the H/D or the G/D (you can tell by how many stories I've written in those ships) but since the fifth book, I've become much more realistic. Draco and Hermione and Ginny aren't that realistic. Draco/Pansy is at least semi-realistic. Also, most slashes probably aren't realistic...I mean, hello...children's book! LoL! I appreciate your review :D

  
  
  
  


Lilybee2003 : I love your sn. LoL! Jimminey Cricket! I love that! LoL! Pansy Parkinson vs Jimmeny Cricket...anybody feel like writing that so that I can read it? Sounds like a funny fic to me!!! :D Thanks for the review, hon!

  
  
  
  


Well, I believe that's about it. If I left you out, just leave me a review telling me what a dumbass I am, and you'll have the next segment dedicated to you. Yes, I feel generous. LoL. Well. I should be off. Hopefully I'll get to you by Friday...and if not, then the next time I update, I'll be Sweet Sixteen. LMAO. Well, later then. (Oh, and I changed my SN because ff.net made me change to Emma10, and I thought that sucked. )

  
  



	11. Montage 5

Whats Eating You, Sly?

Montage Five

By: Emma

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine. 

Summary: It ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Please! It is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story. Teehee, I've used this review section for every single one of these chapters. It feels weird. LoL. I'm weird. Speaking of weird, if you like Luna Lovegood, go check out my stupid little vignette called "Ponderings". :D Also, my little companion piece to OoP called "Where Will You Hide Your Tears" which is also a one-shot involving Draco. Wow, shameless self-promotion or what!? 

Just a warning: This is very short. LoL.  
  
  
  


Pansy spent the rest of the day walking around to classes, talking to Blaise. 

Though he came off as an airhead who cared about naught more than his hair, he was a very interesting person to talk to, Pansy found. 

They entered History of Magic laughing quietly over a story Blaise was telling her bout his first experience on a broomstick.

"So, then, I was flying, and I didn't know how to get down-"

"So, how did you get down, Blaise?" Pansy asked, pretending to be giving him her undivided attention while her eyes swept the room for sign of Draco. He sat in the back already, looking out the window, his face expressionless. However, at the sound of her laughter, his head swivelled and his eyes interlocked intensely with her own.

She blinked, and turned back to Blaise, who was still talking about flying into a tree or some nonsense.

What was wrong with Draco? Why on earth did he need a *gag* date? And why (oh, why!) did he decided on Branwen Sharp!?

Pansy could understand, on many levels, why Draco had picked Branwen. But on others, she was confused.

*What's the use of a beautiful girl if she's corrupted, superficial and fake?*

Pansy choked as her visual mind sprung to cruel, unwanted places.

She convinced herself to be fascinated by Binns' spiel, and silently vowed never to close her eyes again.


	12. Chapter 6

What's Eating You, Sly?

Chapter 6

By: epiphanies

Disclaimer: Nothing but "Sly" is mine.

Summary: it ran away. If you find it, call me at 1-800-isuckatsummaries

Reviews: Please! It is positive re-enforcement, otherwise known as motivation, inspiration and all of those other big, beautiful words that make you want to barf all over yourself because you just want to get to the damn story.

  
  
  
  


The Night of the Yule Ball finally arrived. Pansy and Draco hadn't spoken in over a week.

Pansy didn't know about him, but she was positively aching. She wanted comfortable silence. She wanted the Play Game, even if she lost. She'd even stayed up the night before and found the perfect one for Draco.

This week, it being Christmas, had been particularly hard. Pansy had spent over an hour trying to decide whether or not to give Draco his gift - purchased four months ahead of time - of a pendant with an intertwining snake and dragon, both silver with emeralds for eyes. Not large or flashy or clunky, just small and classy. At the back, engraved in minute script read ~Sly. Nothing more, just ~Sly. He knew what it meant. Unfortunately, she'd decided that it would work against her plan to give it to him, show her weaknesses. She didn't need -that-.

Pansy worked her locks up into a french twist and slipped into her robes at six thirty.

At five after seven, Pansy made her way down the Slytherin Common Room, preparing herself for a lot of fake giggling.

As she meandered slowly down the staircase, she let her eyes wander.

Draco.

He was staring at her.

She lifted an eyebrow at him as she reached the floor and took Blaise's arm. He blinked and turned away.

Sly, One. Slytherin, Nada.

  
  


~

  
  


"As I went on my magic broomstick ride, I felt my entire world collide,

Do you not feel the magic?

Luna Luna magic..."

  
  
  
  


Pansy shut her eyes and rested her head on Blaise's shoulder for the last dance.

Just like her lit addiction, she also kept her Weird Sisters collection hidden away from the sight of most people. The only person who knew how much she loved this song...

*Is dancing with Branwen Sharp ten feet away from me...watching me.*

Pansy met Draco's eyes with an expression of mingled longing and disappointment.

  
  


"Luna Luna Magic...

Luna Luna Magic...

Luna Luna Magic..."

  
  
  
  


The Weird Sisters struck the last, soulful note perfectly on, and Pansy tried to summon away the tears in her eyes, to no avail. Draco had seem them.

Blaise let go of her and said brightly, "So, shall I walk you back to the-"

"Hey, Blaise!" called a tall seventh year from across the room, "We're going to the lake...we've got FW! You coming?"

Pansy had been around long enough to know what FW was. Firewhiskey. Blaise turned to her with wide eyes. She waved him off, "Go ahead, Blaise. Have fun. I'd tag along, but I'm wiped."

"You sure it's ok?"

"Yeah, go on. Have fun."

"Ok...well, Merry Christmas, Pansy."

Pansy's insides hollowed at the reminder of the holiday, "You too!" she called as he turned to jog over to the group of older Slytherin boys.

She normally would have tagged along, as she'd said, but, however much fun to hang out with, Blaise...well, he just didn't do much for her.

She hiked up her skirts slightly, and, feeling as if her head weighed a million pounds, trudged herself to the Slytherin Entrance Corridor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Montage 6 La Finale

What's Eating You, Sly?

Montage 6 AKA La Finale.

By: epiphanies

Savour this chappie/montage. It's La Finale. :'(  


It is time. There will be nothing after this, which will hopefully satisfy a bit of your hunger. If not, then you are out of luck. Unless I decide suddenly to do a sequel. But that is highly unlikely due to the fact that school is indeed beginning again soon. If I do decide to do a sequel and this story is on your favourites list, you shall know because I will put up an announcement update to point you in the right direction. Do not assume that I will make a sequel. LoL. I sound so mean right now, but it's not that...it's that I feel very sad right now. In the past few days I've written something like six or seven small ficlets in order to NOT post this last chapter. It saddens me that this story has been told, and is over. I am almost crying at the moment. I clutch to this story and all who have read it and reviewed it. Thank you all. So much. Adoringly and signing off for now...

  
  


~epiphanies

  
  


  
  
  
  


As Pansy entered the hallway that led to the common room, she recognized a familiar form striding - or rather, skulking, as she was - toward her.

When they reached the entrance to the common room, they didn't move, and didn't reach each other's eyes.

Finally, Pansy said "Where's Branwen?"

She wasn't stupid, after all. Branwen wasn't the kind of girl who -wouldn't- kiss on a first date.

So, why was Draco standing in front of her? Alone?

"Out at the lake... some of the guys had FW."

"And you didn't go?"

Draco pointed to his head, "Massive headache."

He couldn't possibly be lying, he looked horrible. Baggy eyes, flushed skin, and he wasn't standing as cool as he usually did - in fact, he was leaning on the wall, looking as if he were about to be sick.

Pansy nodded, "Yeah, Blaise went down too."

"And you didn't go?"

Pansy shook her head, "Tired. From all of the dancing, you know. Wizards have magical cures to maladies but they have the absolute inability to make comfortable dancing shoes."

She thought she saw his mouth twitch as he leaned further onto the wall, "Yeah, I saw you wincing - when I saw you dancing. The -few- times I noticed you, that is."

"Yeah, I only saw you a couple times too, hardly at all," Pansy lied, "You didn't seem to talk to your date much, though."

"She didn't have much to say."

"Then why the headache?" Pansy scoffed, "Plus, she's a Ravenclaw. They never shut up, they always have something to say."

Draco met her eyes finally, a pink flushing his pale cheeks, "Well, she's a quiet one!"

"Except when she's drunk down at the lake with a bunch of boys her age, of course. -Then- she's the life of the party."

"She was more fun that you will EVER be!" shouted Draco angrily, "She's beautiful and smart and charming and tall and-"

"Well if you love -Branwen- so much then why isn't she standing where -I- am right now!?" Pansy hissed, feeling as though steam could erupt through her ears.

Draco looked as though he'd been slapped.

To make matters worse, in their argument they hadn't noticed that two other people were also in the corridor - Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and they'd obviously heard every word.

"Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" Weasley asked snidely in passing.

"Weasley, you're stupid!" Draco said distractedly, still staring at Pansy. Then he froze, realizing probably about how lame he'd just sounded.

Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth to contain her giggles.

Pansy, watching Draco's face, also began to chuckle. Ron soon followed, and finally, all four of them were giggling madly in front of the Slytherin Common Room Entrance. (Pansy thought that the punch in the Great Hall may have been spiked with firewhiskey, and this only confirmed that suspicion.)

Once the fit had ceased, they were left to awkward silence.

Hermione, who also seemed to be in good house spirit, possibly because Ron was holding her hand, went out on a limb.

"Nice robes, Pansy. I almost bought them myself, but they weren't my colour."

"Erm," stammered Pansy, taken aback, "Yours aren't bad either, Granger.."

Hermione smiled brightly before she and Ron continued down the hall, looking awkward holding hands, as many drunk new couples did.

Pansy glanced at Draco, whose mouth was parted in shock. He looked about as confused as she felt.

After a moment of silence, Draco spoke.

"Hey, Sly?"

"What?"

"Bet they got hugs as kids."

Pansy blinked, then furrowed her eyebrows together, "Draco..."

"Sly...just...shut up a minute."

Pansy was, for the second time that evening, taken aback, "Why?"

Draco's face had taken on a look that she had never seen before. His voice was low and whispery when he spoke, moving toward her.

"Just let me look at you."

"But-"

He put a finger to her lips, "I hear, yet say not much, yet hear the more..."

He moved his finger and slowly replaced it with his lips.

When he pulled back, his eyes were wide.

"Pansy..."

"Draco, just shut up a minute."

His eyes fluttered shut like gothic butterflies as she covered his mouth with hers, and forgot all thoughts of literature, blood purity, dark marks, and the inconsistencies of life. At that moment, all she knew was Draco. It felt wonderful. It felt beautiful. It felt real. 

And it felt right.  
  
  
  


  
  
  


FIN


End file.
